powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep10: "Heaven's Most Wanted"
Chpt10 Ep10: "Heaven's Most Wanted" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with Hunter, Castiel and an elderly man sitting around a small table, performing a séance. As the man recites a Latin incantation, the lights above them begin to flicker and the table begins to shake. The medium continues the incantation, and suddenly the candles at the center of the table flare up like gas jets. The scene cuts to a small room with a fireplace. It looks a bit like a study inside a house. As the camera pans around, it reveals to be...Bobby Singer, sitting in a comfortable recliner, drinking whiskey, and reading a book while the radio plays Kenny Rodgers’ “The Gambler. Suddenly static interrupts the music and Hunter’s voice can be heard through the static, calling Bobby’s name and telling him that he needs help. Bobby is amazed as he recognizes Hunter’s voice. 24 hours earlier... At the bunker, Hunter is asleep in his room when he suddenly hears Kurt screaming his name. Hunter wakes instantly and – with his gun drawn – races through the bunker halls towards Kurt’s room as Kurt continues yelling out for him. When Hunter bursts through the door to Kurt’s room, he finds Kurt asleep and having a horrible nightmare. In Kurt’s Head - his nightmare induced by the Mark - he sees himself from the moments when he killed Lester, torturing Metatron, killing Abaddon, and remember his fight with Cain. Suddenly, Kurt stops thrashing and begins to calm himself down in his sleep. Hunter doesn’t wake him, but looks very concerned. The next morning, Hunter is sitting at one of the tables in the library talking on his cell phone to arrange a meeting with someone. When Kurt enters the room, Hunter cuts the call short and hangs up. Pretending that everything is okay, Hunter asks Kurt how he slept. Kurt replies “like a drunk baby”, so he either doesn’t remember the nightmare or is pretending that it didn’t happen. Hunter has his laptop open, so Kurt assumes he’s been looking for a case. But when Kurt asks what’s happening, Hunter says there’s nothing for them to investigate. They realize that they can possibly take the day off. Hunter suggests that they go to a movie; but it’s a French foreign film that doesn’t interest Kurt at all, so Hunter says he’ll go alone. He tells Kurt that the movie is playing in a state over so he may not be back until morning. Kurt sends Hunter off, insisting that he would appreciate the “me” time. Later, it turns out, Hunter arranged a meeting with Castiel at a spot by a roadside. Hunter thanks Cas for coming, and when Cas asks where Kurt is, Hunter replies that the meeting is about Kurt. Hunter tells Cas that Kurt is getting worse, and they’ve exhausted all their other options. He and Cas have apparently been talking about an option that Cas doesn’t want to consider. But when Hunter insists that there are no other possibilities, Cas relents. In Hell, Rita is alone in her room, standing naked in front of a mirror and painting blood-red symbols all over her body. Suddenly, Crowley enters. They are both embarrassed by Rita’s nudity; as Rita rushes to grab a robe and asks why Crowley doesn’t knock first, he reminds her that this is his realm, and he does not have to knock. When Rita asks Crowley what he wants, he asks her why she has suddenly stopped nagging him and interfering in his affairs, when she’s been persistently doing those things since she arrived. He accuses her of being up to something. To distract him, Rita lies, telling Crowley that she’s been dating someone, so that’s why she’s been paying less attention to him. Momentarily content, and put off by Rita’s discussion about her “womanly needs’ Crowley leaves. As soon as she’s alone again, Rita pulls a wooden box from underneath her bed. When she opens the box, she smiles mischievously and we see hex bags, a dagger, and other witch paraphernalia inside the box. Moments later, Rita is talking with a demon who runs hell’s "switchboard". She tells him that Crowley made a phone call when the Rangers were holding him prisoner (back in Chpt9), and she needs to know where the call came from. The switchboard operator searches his document for information about the phone call, but learns that there was interference, so he can’t trace it exactly. When he offers to narrow the location down to a ten-mile radius, Rita accepts the coordinates. Alone at the bunker, Kurt is on his phone talking to Rudy (another hunter). He offers to help Rudy work the job he’s handling, but reluctantly relents when Rudy says he’s got it under control. Rudy apparently asks Kurt how he’s doing, and Kurt insists that he’s fine. But as he’s talking, he looks at the Mark on his arm, and looks at his own reflection in the mirror and he realizes that he’s lying to himself. Later that evening, Hunter and Cas arrive at the playground to access heaven's gates. But an angel intercepts them, telling Castiel that he is not allowed upstairs. When Hunter asks who gave that order, the angel pauses and we see the essence of the angel leave his vessel and gets replaced by another angel. Castiel now recognizes the angel as Anna and smiles. Anna tells Cas that she swore never to occupy another vessel, but thought this conversation between them should happen in person. She asks Cas what he wants in heaven, and when she learns that he wants Metatron, she is instantly concerned that Cas’ stolen grace is fading. Cas assures her that it isn’t. Cas and Hunter try to convince Anna that Metatron has information about the Mark that could help Kurt. But Anna reminds them that Metatron is a liar and that the only way he’ll help them is if they’ll free him, which is too risky. She apologizes, but denies them access to heaven to talk to him. As they’re talking, three more angels approach, possibly expecting a fight. Realizing their plan won’t work, Hunter and Castiel leave, but Hunter tells Cas that he has a plan “B”: breaking Metatron out of Heaven's jail. That same night, Kurt goes to a local bar. As he gets himself a beer, he notices a group of three college students playing pool, and being rather rowdy and obnoxious. Kurt overhears one of the boys offer to bet anyone $20 to play against him, so Kurt pretends to be drunk and hustles the kid. When Kurt offers to raise the bet to $300, the students don’t have enough money to cover the bet, but Kurt notices one boy wearing a fancy watch, and says he’ll accept the watch as part of the bet. The boy reluctantly offers up the watch. But eventually, Kurt manages to win the game handily, and takes the watch and all their money. The boys realize they’ve been hustled, and are furious, but Kurt casually takes their money and the watch and heads to the men’s’ room. Just then, Rita Repulsa now makes her way in the bar and greets the three college students that Kurt had hustled. Moving ahead with Hunter’s plan, he and Castiel approach seek out a psychic Oliver Pryce. Back in the 1960s, Price was a child psychic who worked the carnival circuit. Turns out the Men of Letters were teaching him to control his powers, but when the Men of Letters were wiped out by the Knight of Hell, Abaddon, Price fell off the grid. When they arrive at his home, Price is reluctant to talk to them. He already knows Hunter’s name and knows what they want as soon as they stepped right into his doorstep. Unfortunately, he can’t read Castiel and is surprised to learn that Cas is an angel, since Price himself is an atheist. Price tells him that he doesn’t do the “psychic” thing anymore because being able to read everyone’s mind around him was very stressful. However, he can tell that Hunter is desperate and unwilling to take “no” for an answer. Eventually, Price agrees to help them on their problem. Back in the bar where Kurt is in, while in the restroom, Kurt splashes water on his face. When he looks up at the mirror, his eyes flashes black and gets startled by it and shuts his eyes. When he opens them and looks back up, his eyes are normal again. Realizing he just hallucinated it. Still slightly shaken, he exits the restroom. When Kurt comes back into the main hall of the bar, he finds the place now empty and spots Rita Repulsa sitting on a stool by the bar having herself a drink. Rita: Hello Kurt, pleasure seeing you again. Kurt: Rita. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this? Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say "nice girl"? I meant "evil skank". Rita: You say that like it's an insult. But nice girls, they're pathetic. Here's to evil skanks. Kurt is then attacked by the three students. Rita has put her “attack dog” spell on them, and they try to kill Kurt. He morphs in his White Dino Ranger form and fights them. As Kurt is fighting, he recalls Lester and some of the other people he hurt and killed because of the Mark and when he was a demon. He's able to knock them all out without killing anyone. After dealing with his attackers, Kurt pulls out his Drago Sword and approaches Rita. Realizing that her plan didn’t work, Rita throws open her cape and reveals the blood-red sigils she had painted on herself from before. Rita: Someone's tougher than he looks. Kurt: You have no idea. Rita: A spioradÌ an tsaoil, ÈistigÌ liom! DÛighigÌ an fear seo! DÛighigÌ go luaithreach È! Rita’s spell emits a bright, purple blast that she directs towards Kurt, but nothing happens to him as the wave of energy just brushed past him and didn’t harm him. Rita: No, that's impossible! Kurt: (grabs a hold of Rita and puts the blade to her neck) What the hell are you doing here? Rita: Saving my son. Kurt: Your son? Rita: Crowley! Kurt: Crowley? As in THE Crowley? Rita: My son is a king, a god or he would be if you didn't..snap your fingers and comes running like a wee lapdog--- Kurt: Lady, I don't know what you're talking about. Rita: Some influence you are on him. That's why you need to die! Kurt: Well, sorry your little spell didn't work. Rita: Oh, I'll try again, even harder next time. Kurt then threatens to kill her on the spot, but Rita taunts him, saying that he’s a “Ranger”, how he won't kill her, just like he didn’t kill the students who attacked him. Rita says that if he kills her, they’ll all die because of the spell she put on them. She tells Kurt that she’s the only one who can save them, so Kurt reluctantly lets her go and undoes the spell she inflicted upon the students and leaves. Elsewhere, back to the scene from the start of the previous episode, with Hunter, Castiel, and Mr. Price performing the séance and reaching Bobby in Heaven. Hunter gets Bobby up to speed on what’s been going on with them, regarding Kurt becoming a demon and having the Mark of Cain, and tells Bobby that they need his help breaking Metatron out of Heaven's prison. When Bobby asks to talk to Kurt, Hunter replies that Kurt isn’t well, but doesn't elaborate further. Hunter and Cas continue explaining what they need Bobby to do. Cas explains that Bobby needs to escape from his private heaven, find the portal to Earth, and help Cas cross into heaven so they can get to Metatron. He also warns Bobby that all the angels will be looking for him as soon as he escapes from his paradise, so he’ll have to come up with a way to avoid them. At first, Bobby is reluctant to help them, explaining that he’s out of shape and not who he used to be. But Hunter makes it clear that he’s their only shot right now on saving Kurt, so he agrees to help. Castiel tells Bobby that in order to escape his heaven, he needs to find the escape hatch. He tells Bobby to look for something in his surroundings that shouldn’t be there. Bobby is in his study/living room, and notices a piece of silver string sticking out of an old rug. He pulls it and a compartment in the wall opens. Bobby steps through the opening and finds himself in a long, white hallway bathed in sterile-looking, white light. The hallway is lined with doors that all have the name “Robert Singer” on them, but each door has a different set of dates indicating when each Bobby lived and died. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and Bobby realizes that the angels will be on their way to him. He starts opening all the doors and releasing all the other Robert Singers. Fairly quickly, the corridor is now full of other deceased souls wandering the halls. Hannah and several angels arrive to ask them to all return to their personal paradises, but Bobby incites the mob by challenging the angels’ authority. Suddenly, the mob surges forward and the angels have clearly lost control of the situation. In the confusion, Bobby slips away and finds the door to Earth. As this is happening, Hunter and Castiel are waiting in the Impala near the heaven gate by the playground. As soon as Bobby spots the right door in Heaven and opens it, the gate on Earth starts to glow. Hunter and Cas see this, and Cas rushes toward the opening rift, while Hunter stands guard until Castiel's return. Cas then crashes into Heaven, and is met by Bobby in the hall. Later, Rita returns to her room in Hell. She is furious that her plot to kill Kurt didn’t work. Suddenly, her expression changes and she picks up a knife. Moments later, Rita bursts through the doors of Crowley’s throne room. Her face is bruised and bloody and she is covered in cuts. When Rita announces to Crowley that Kurt inflicted her wounds, Crowley clears all his demon minions from the room. When they are alone, Crowley asks Rita why she was anywhere near Kurt. Rita: I was trying to kill him. Crowley: Been there. Never seems to work out quite the way you want. Rita: The spell I cast should have ripped him apart, but--- Crowley: It was like Kurt was protected by something. He carries the Mark of Cain. It never lets its host die easy. Rita: The Mark? I've heard stories about it years ago as I first studied witchcraft. It's just a curse. The First Curse. But...it can be removed. When Crowley asks how, Rita tells him she’ll find a way. Rita insists to Crowley that he’d be better off if the Rangers weren’t in the picture. But Crowley tells her that she’s wrong and that he has the Rangers exactly where he wants them. When Rita accuses Crowley of not caring that Kurt hurt her, Crowley accuses her of being stupid for confronting him in the first place. Rita replies by telling Crowley that when word of the attack gets out, he will look weak in front of his demons if he doesn’t do something to punish Kurt. Together, Bobby and Castiel make their way to Metatron’s cell. Along the way, Bobby asks where Kurt is. Cas tries to explain that Kurt is sick and resting, but when Bobby persists, Cas must admit that Kurt doesn’t know what they’re doing. Bobby is annoyed that the duo are keeping secrets from each other again, but understands when Cas explains that Kurt has given up, so they can’t. Soon after, they arrive at Metatron’s cell. After a hostile exchange in refusing to go with him after what Kurt did to him, Castiel takes Metatron anyway in handcuffs. Cas thanks Bobby for all the help he did in getting him to Metatron. Before parting ways, he makes Castiel a promise to always look out for the boys. Especially Kurt after everything they're going through at the moment. Later, Kurt is still alone at the bar when Crowley shows up. Kurt seems to be expecting a fight, but tells Crowley that he didn’t lay a hand on Rita. Instead of fighting, they sit down and have a drink. Crowley seems saddened that his mother is such a liar. Crowley also tells Kurt that Rita told him that the Mark of Cain is just a curse, so it can be removed. But of course she doesn’t know how yet. Crowley confides to Kurt that Rita accused him of going soft. Kurt replies that it’s true – that the “old” Crowley would have come to the bar with hell hounds and demons in tow, but instead he came to talk – not fight. When Kurt asks Crowley why he lets Rita get under his skin, Crowley responds that she’s his family. Kurt repeats what Bobby once told him – that family doesn’t end with blood and it doesn’t start there. He tells Crowley that family has your back and cares about you even when things get ugly. He insists that simply because Rita is Crowley’s “blood”, doesn’t make her his real family. Crowley then begins to realize this. Back outside Heaven's gate on Earth, Hunter is waiting just then, Castiel and Metatron have managed to make it through unharmed. Metatron: Hun-tastic! Miss me? Oh, the air smell that? That smells like freedom. Well, let's go. I call shotgun! Castiel: You don't get to make demands, Metatron. You're not in charge here. Metatron: Oh, I'm afraid I am. I know about the Mark. I have your Grace. I make the rules! It's called leverage, boys. Learn it, live it, love it. Castiel looks to Hunter, who nods. Castiel pulls out his angel blade and slices Metatron’s throat open. Then his grace comes pouring out and into a vile that Cas absorbs it in. He heals Metatron's wound and Hunter proceeds to shoot Metatron in the leg. Metatron: Aaah! Castiel: We have your grace, Metatron. You're mortal now. So you WILL answer our questions, or Hunter will, um . . . What's the phrase? "Blow your fricking brains out". It's called leverage, Metatron. Hunter: "Learn it, live it, love it." Now, how do we get rid of the Mark? Metatron: I-I don't know. (Hunter aims the gun at Metatron's head.) I don't know! No, I-it's old magic! God-level magic! Or Lucifer level, but you can't ask him exactly, can you?! Castiel: What about the tablets? Metatron: No, Th-there's-there's nothing in them about the Mark. Hunter: So when you said "The river ends at the source," that was just- Metatron: I was just making up crap, trying to buy time till I could screw you over. Hunter: No. Metatron: What?! It worked before! Castiel: I'm afraid he's telling the truth. Hunter: What? Castiel: Shoot him. Hunter aims the gun at Metatron's head once more. Metatron: No, no! No! to Cas Your grace! I wasn't lying about that. There's still some left. I'll take you to it. Hunter: It's your call, Cas. Castiel gives it a thought. Later, Crowley returns to his lair and enters Rowena’s room. When Rowena asks what happened, Crowley tells her to leave his palace. At first, Rowena doesn’t believe him, insisting that Crowley can’t throw his own mother out. Crowley retorts that Rowena may have brought him into this world, but she was never his mother. Rowena accuses Crowley of choosing the Rangers over her, but he replies that perhaps he did lose his edge momentarily, as evidenced by his letting her get away with her schemes and manipulations, but that’s over. He says that she wouldn’t pretend to care for him at all if he wasn’t the king of hell, that he is in charge, and that he doesn’t take orders from her. Rowena, enraged and in tears, tells Crowley that she will destroy everything he has if he's going to do this to her. Crowley is unmoved and orders her to pack her things and leave. Back at the bunker, it’s the next morning. Kurt is in the library eating a bowl of cereal and Hunter is just getting back. Neither admits what really happened the night before. When Kurt asks how the movie was, Hunter pretends that he saw a film and it was unimpressive. And when Hunter asks what Kurt did the night before, Kurt says he played pool and nothing interesting happened. Hunter says to Kurt if he has anything to talk about, he'll be in his room. Hunter then goes to his room to clean up. As soon as he closes the door, he removes a letter from his pocket. In a flashback, we see that as Castiel was shoving Metatron into his car so they could go retrieve Castiel's stolen grace, Cas gave Hunter a letter from Bobby. In the letter reads: “Look, I just wanted to say that Cas told me what you're doing for Kurt. And I'm not asking you to stop, but maybe going behind his back ain't the best idea. Your brother, he can be stubborn. But I think he'd understand. And I know it's the life. Doing a little bad so you can do a lot of good. But sometimes the bad's real bad and the good, it can come at one hell of a price. I ain't there on the ground, and whatever you do, I know you'll make the right choice. You're a good man, Hunter Winchester. One of the best. And I'm damn proud of you, son. I was content up here. But getting the call from you, it's the happiest I've been in forever, no matter what it costs. So stay safe, keep fighting, and kick it in the ass. -Bobby" Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse